Forgiven to You But Not to Me
by Ladyofthe80s
Summary: It is after Kevin is turned back to normal in Absolute Power. He is feeling guilty that he almost killed innocent people and, most of all, Gwen. That all changes when Gwen comes by to talk to him. He understands after why he was let off the hook. REVIEW!


**Hi everyone! This is my first Gwevin story, in fact, this is my first Ben 10 story, so I hope you all enjoy it. I wrote this today during my last exam, which was Zoology and made a 100! I'm in tenth grade, and that is a college textbook. All in all, I am pretty darn happy. Anyway, this is set after Absolute Power parts 1 and 2, and it is, of course, Gwevin. Yay! I happy because Kevin is back to normal again, and it ended with him and Gwen in another lip lock. AWWWWWWWWWWW! Although, poor Cooper. I love him more now because he's liked ripped (Go puberty!), but Kevin will always and forever be my favorite! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10 anything or Gwevin! Curse you Dwayne McDuffie! Enjoy! :D**

**

* * *

**That night, well considering that it was about four o'clock in the morning when everything was said and done, was eventful and painful for some. That pain was mental and physical.

Kevin, now returned to his human state for a third time, was sitting in his garage fixing his car that had been practically killed by a one hundred foot drop, thinking about how much trouble he had caused again. He almost killed his friends by the hunger for power, and hurt and almost lost Gwen.

When she yelled out in pain, howled in anguish, he heard her, he did, but he just couldn't stop. The thirst for power had yet to be quenched, and the power controlled his mind.

"I nearly killed her!" he yelled into the cold, empty air of the metal garage, throwing the wrench in his hand against a wall and hit the floor with an echoing clank.

He fell on top of the old green couch by the far left wall, gripping his hair ready to tear it out.

Once again, he was let off of the hook easily when he obviously knew that he needed to be punished or something.

"Are you alright, Kevin?"

He heard the tender, soft voice drift to his ears. It was the beautiful voice of his beloved girlfriend, Gwen Tennyson.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he muttered into his calloused-filled palms, hearing the taps of her heels on the cold, concrete floor, moving closer to him.

"I was coming up the driveway when I heard you shot, and then, I heard a loud crash of metal," Gwen explained concerned.

Kevin jerked his head up to find her standing directly in front of him, concern flooding her eyes. He sighed, grabbed her hand, and pulled her down to sit beside him, their thighs touching.

He sighed once again before speaking.

"Gwen," he began softly, "I don't deserve this."

"Huh?" Gwen inquired, cocking an eyebrow, totally confused.

"I don't deserve this. The forgiveness I'm getting, everyone being so nice, and after everything, I definitely don't deserve you," he explained.

"Everything that happened was because of you were protecting innocent people and words," Gwen protested. "The power overthrew you, like it did the first time, except this time, the power was far greater."

"Gwen, I almost killed you! You and a lot of other people!" he exclaimed, viciously leaping up from the couch.

"But you didn't kill me," Gwen said.

"Yeah, but that doesn't change the fact that it almost happened," protested Kevin. "I need to be back in the Null Void, locked up, put in time-out, something!"

He let out a groan and a cry of anger and punched the wall beside him, leaving a hole as the result.

Gwen stood up, a frown on her face, and walked towards his heaving figure, which was leaning against the wall using his left hand.

"Kevin, look at me," she spoke with an authoritative voice, clear yet gentle.

He turned around to face her.

"Everything is over. It's done. That was not you in control. You did nothing to be put back into the Null Void. Got it?" she poked his chest hard, yet his muscles prevented it from hurting.

He smirked at her, amusement flooding his face.

Gwen quirked an eyebrow at him, placing her hands on her hips.

"What?"

"You're just really sexy when you get serious," he smirked.

"Shut up, but do you understand me?" she asked again.

He thought she sounded like his mom when he used to get into trouble, and she reprimanded him.

"Yes, ma'am," he saluted, grabbing her left hand and pulled her to him so that she collided with his muscular body.

"Good," her voice softened as she looked up at the seventeen year old boy that she was so in love with.

Then, Kevin spoke the three little, but pretty big, words that he had wanting to say since they laid eyes on each other again.

"I love you, Gwen," he breathed quietly, yet a deafening roar in her ears.

"I love you, too," she said just as quiet, her arms encircling his neck.

He leaned down pressing his lips against hers, closing his eyes, as did she. He slid his hands along her curves, making her shiver, until he reached her hips, where he rested his hands.

Gwen leaned up more standing on her toes, deepening the kiss by adding more passion, pressing harder and moving her lips more fervently.

Kevin reciprocated and pulled her so tight against his chest that there was no air between them. He then began to rub slow circles on her hipbones, which produced a strangled sound to escape from her throat. Kevin smirked against her bruising and swelling lips.

Gwen knew that she had to fight back. She had to knock Kevin's increasing ego back down. She began to nip, bite, and tug at Kevin's bottom lip, which made him hum along with her ministrations. She tugged his bottom lip into her mouth between her teeth and sucked on it with a somewhat brutal force.

Kevin retaliated by flicking out his tongue and running it around the corners of her mouth and along her teeth. She gasped, opening her mouth, which let Kevin slip his tongue into the sweet caverns of Gwen's mouth.

She moaned as his smooth tongue licked along the insides of her mouth, reaching every nook and corner he could reach. She tasted of the strawberry smoothie that she had been drinking earlier, hanging out with her karate teammates.

Gwen's tongue chased after his as he rounded her mouth a few more times before retracting back into his mouth, hers hot on it tail, her hands entangling themselves in his silky, ebony hair.

Gwen's legs were getting cramped from standing on her toes, so she subtly slipped her shoes off and hooked her left leg around his right hip, hooked her right leg around his left hip, and wrapped her ankles together against the back of his waist.

Kevin shifted his body a little so that Gwen was pressed tightly between the cool, hard, metal wall and his hot, muscular, smooth chest. Meanwhile, their tongues had created World War III inside of their mouths, tongues and teeth clashing, swollen lips, and a desperate battle for dominance.

Soon, oxygen was becoming necessary. Gwen leaned her head back against the wall. Her swollen lips were parted, desperately gulping fresh air into her lungs.

Kevin began to leave light, pulse-racing kisses from the corner of her mouth, across the plain of her cheek, along her jaw, under her chin, and down the long column of her throat to where the juncture of her collar bone and neck met. Once at his destination, he began biting and tugging with skill.

Gwen's moans were now loud, almost to the point of screaming, and high-pitched. Surely, the entire block could hear her.

Kevin smirked into her skin, his ego growing even greater, knowing that he could get this type of reaction out of good girl Gwen Tennyson.

As he continued to leave his mark on her neck, her bit directly on her pulse, which made her tug harshly on his hair, nearly pulling it out of his head. Kevin gradually had been sliding his hands up her hips so that her shirt was now bunched around the underside of her bra. She shook as his warm hands and the cool wall made her shiver with delight.

Unbeknownst to the couple, who were heatedly making out, a certain haughty, brunette superhero had been standing there recording the scene in front of him for about ten minutes. He had to go home and boil his eyes to get rid of the image that was now seeped into his brain, but he had great blackmail on the two.

"Wow, come up for air, would you two?" he inquired, smirking and leaning against the door frame.

Kevin was so startled that he nearly dropped Gwen. She unlatched her legs and jumped to the floor, her hair matching the blush on her face.

"Not cool, Tennyson," growled Kevin.

"Unless you want Gwen's parents, Grandpa, and you're parents to see this, I would be careful about my action and words, Levin," taunted Ben, wiggling his phone back and forth.

"Ben!" both Kevin and Gwen screamed, before chasing after the brunette, who turned into Jetray, flying away with the other two right on his tail.

'I can handle with being forgiven, for now, I guess,' thought Kevin, who glanced to his right to see the now enraged red-headed girl, chasing her jerk of a cousin.

"Ben, you're dead!" she exclaimed full of fury.

Kevin smiled.

'God, I love her,' he thought as they continued to chase Ben Tennyson down the streets of Bellwood.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed it, and I hope you think I did a good job. Yeah, pushing the PG-13 line, but you know. Review people! PLEASE! And like I say to my Seddie readers, LOL! (Lots Of Love!) :D Peace! Love! Gwevin! **


End file.
